


【KK】不会成真的梦

by ccchantey



Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:21:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22304863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ccchantey/pseuds/ccchantey
Summary: 沙雕脑洞，聊天产物揉巴了几个朋友的点梗拖了这么久红豆泥斯米嘛森🙏（与同名歌曲故事无关
Relationships: KT - Relationship
Kudos: 15





	【KK】不会成真的梦

——•——•——•——•——•——•——•——

这里可能是仙界，不然哪里来的云萦雾绕，仙鹤童子，冒着气的hot green tea，和案几对面那位戴着墨镜和帽子的老者。

堂本光一四下观察一番之后，对如此情景一点头绪都没有。

“你在想这是哪里，”老者开口了，他正在剥橘子，清新的味道在空气中飘散开。那橘子虽小香气却浓烈，引得堂本光一有些迫不及待，三两下就全部吸进了鼻腔。老人慢悠悠地说：“有什么愿望，说说看。”

噢，原来是在做梦啊。

“我要长高。”

“报个数字。”

“1米9。”

反正是做梦，瞎说玩玩。不过如果上天真的给他这个机会，他也一定会好好珍惜！

“明白，那就把茶喝了吧。”

老者将橘皮丢在桌上，扬扬下巴向他示意。那是一只非常漂亮的陶瓷茶杯，整体胎薄釉厚，淡蓝晕染开，色如天青，冰裂开片若隐，间以细纹略沉。青色中透着淡淡的灰，恰到好处的润感，穷工极态，正似雨后初霁云破处，苍穹之中透出的那抹奇异色彩。

嗯…堂本刚绝对喜欢。

他正思考怎样才能把这个杯子从梦里顺出去送给老婆，周围弥漫起了一片雾霭，眼前的景象逐渐淡化消失，缥缈的仙境化为乌有，而帽子上的那个英文单词似乎还留有残像在眼前漂浮。

突然，耳边响起一阵熟悉的声音…

“……扣酱……扣酱该起床啦！”

意识朦胧里，胸口被一具热乎又小巧的躯体压着，很舒服，堂本光一伸手瞎摸索，摸到了一个柔软又兼具弹性的地方，娇糯的声音惊慌急促地从怀中逃走。

“快点起床等下还有工作！”

堂本光一睁开眼，枕头上有黑色的长发和金色的狗毛，被窝里一阵叮铃叮铃的铃铛声，一个“小山包”从脚边爬了过来——pan酱从被窝里探出脑袋舔了舔他的脸，跳下床去找堂本刚了。

哎，美好人生，也不过如此。

哦对，他刚才还梦到Johnny桑来着。

回味梦中所见时，堂本刚的声音又响了起来：“今天有三场收录，经纪人还有半小时就到了，起床看那两件黑衣服穿哪一件。”

他嘴里唔唔了几声，闭着眼起身靠直觉走向洗手间，总觉得有什么地方不太对劲。

好像…他家的床有这么矮吗？墙壁上挂着的电视机也太低了吧，洗手间的门怎么离头顶这么近？堂本刚的头顶为什么只到自己的肩膀？

嗯？

他突然睁大了眼睛，堂本刚正弯腰给他手上的牙刷挤牙膏，蜜桃薄荷味浅浅飘来，爱人低垂的脑袋微微赖在他胸膛上，散发出起床后的温顺与缱绻，柔软的发旋近在眼前。

大眼睛抬起来望向他，是的，抬起来，望向他，美好纯真的上目线，会心一击。

堂本光一转头，和盥洗池上方巨大镜面里两人的身影惊神凝望。

——堂本光一，足足比他对象堂本刚，高出了二十多公分。

美梦成真了。

“我真的从18岁开始就这么高了吗？”

窗外已是华灯千盏，天空倒挂皎皎月盘，堂本刚长叹一声，盯着映在爱人瞳孔中一闪一闪的东京塔，抿起嘴唇，两条眉毛中间挤出一道沟壑来。

“这是你今天第51244次问我这个问题了，是的没错很正确，你从18岁开始身长就停留在了1米9的高度，没有缩也没有涨，我以我们的姓氏做担保。”

看堂本刚的表情不像有假，堂本光一暗自窃喜，心想Johnny桑这设定还挺完整。

他一把握住堂本刚举起来放在耳边发誓的手掌，修长的手指温暖又干燥，在他的大手里显得小巧可爱，软绵绵的掌肉被他捏来捏去，爱不释手。

“你怎么…跟第一次喜欢我一样……？”

堂本刚看到堂本光一在笑，表情很明显，像是突然沉溺于什么特别满足的事情，藏不住的笑意从嘴角眼角，以及面部皮肤的细纹里渗透出来，那种打心底里散发出来的快乐很有感染力，让他也情不自禁地笑起来。

堂本刚看着那30年如一日的笑颜，浑身觉得轻松愉悦，还有一丢丢的害羞。

“好啦好啦别摸啦，又不是没见过面…”

“嘻嘻嘻嘻嘻…”

因为不知道怎么开口说那个梦的事情，所以剛还不知道，这副模样自己还真是没见过呢。

要知道，以前在生活中频繁出现鞋跟内增高和耻辱箱的情况下，还要稳定保持高出剛2厘米身高这件事，真的没那么容易。而现在，不需要想尽办法，更不需要剛默默地贴心配合——他自然地高出剛24公分，目之所以皆是从未见过的风景。而这些景色里最让他在意的，当然还是全新角度之下的堂本刚。

手掌揉捏出热度，蒸腾着两人之间的空气，偌大的客厅也被烘暖。他见过脸红的堂本刚，但从来没有从24厘米的身高差之上俯视过他。

线条优美、皮肤白皙的侧脸变得通红，眼睑低垂，纤长卷翘的睫毛在眼尾扫出一个俏皮可爱的弧度，昏暗的眼底含着若隐若现的光，如同将远处闪耀的霓虹灯悉数映入。

两人都能从对方的瞳孔中看到彼此，仿佛整个世界化作虚无，寂静地消散，一方天地只剩下他们二人相对而立，呼吸和体温都缠绕在一起。

堂本光一揽着堂本刚的腰将人锁在怀里，这个姿势从如今的角度看过去，只比以前更加缠绵悱恻。因为距离太近了，不管堂本刚怎么躲避，只要他稍微一动鼻尖就会蹭上自己的胸膛。脑袋来去晃动了几下都没什么变化，最后只好认命地垂头。

“傻笑什么啊欧桑……”

他不知道堂本光一在看哪里，也不敢抬起头看他，深情款款地凝视让他满面通红，嘴唇微张，神情恍惚试图去掩饰羞怯。

堂本刚穿了件宽大的T恤，领口很深，修长的颈线半遮半掩藏在长长的秀发里，一路延伸至深陷的锁骨，再往下胸前中央一道深深的阴影，逐渐隐没在了柔软的棉质衣料里。

“因为是和你在一起…傻笑也特别开心。”

堂本光一感到有一股热血直往太阳穴涌，额角突突的跳动，他听到自己血管中翻涌叫嚣的欲望，本能终于在灵魂深处被苏醒。

矜持松懈动容的那一刹那间，堂本光一将小巧可爱的堂本刚满满拥入怀里，发出轻声的哼笑。

大手穿过长发，托起对方的后颈，柔软的唇相互凑近。体温升高，意识也暖融融的，堂本光一的手掌摩挲着细嫩的皮肤，轻浅的吻细细密密地落下。

蜻蜓点水的吻，堂本刚只能感受到浅浅的吻从嘴唇脸颊眼角眉骨滑过。然而接触的那一瞬间，仿佛电流蔓延全身上下，心脏都变得酥软。

“你…怎么…唔…”

怎么像个刚谈恋爱的毛头小子。

已经来不及开口了，柔软的口腔被尽情舔舐，炽热温润的唇齿纠缠，堂本刚软下身子，所有的问题和疑惑都在越发深切的吻里飘散。

“嗯…冷……”

人高马大的堂本光一坐在单人沙发上，几乎占据了所有的面积，堂本刚光裸着身子跨坐在他腿上，身形相对于如今的自己小巧极了，活像个糯米团子，额头和后背淌落着晶莹的汗珠，吞吐巨大性器的后穴突然一阵紧缩，粘稠的液体涌出来。

“别…你别动……”堂本光一想把人抱去卧室里，抬腰的瞬间却被堂本刚摁住肩膀：“唔…嗯……太大了…你不要动……”

那威猛的凶器像是快要贯穿他的身体，稍微一动就抵住敏感的那点戳弄，刚刚射过的欲望又勃发起来。

堂本光一也被这不上不下的撩拨搞得心神不宁，堂本刚依赖在他宽阔的胸膛上，玲珑的身躯紧贴自己，又羞于性器摩擦会产生快感而微微远离。欲语还休欲言又止的样子，别扭又可爱。

他起身，托着轻巧的人儿走向卧室，一路上恶意地停顿松手，几步路的功夫就让堂本刚哭喘着又交代了出来。

为了感受剛整个人都压在怀里的那份重量和信赖，骑乘位占据了整个夜晚。如狼似虎的丈夫情窦初开般火热的连续索要烧红了堂本刚的身体，情愫随意识蒸发，恍若梦境。

第二天，第三天，第四天依旧如此。堂本光一缠着他抱着他，用庞大的身躯护住娇小的自己，像得到最珍贵的宝藏一样爱不释手。

第五天，堂本刚终于逃脱了白天工作一天，晚上还要被搂在怀里做到晕厥的命运，他把疲劳的身体压在堂本光一身上，安安稳稳一觉睡到天明。

【第六天】

“咦…这条裤子昨天刚刚改过，怎么还是长了一点…”

服装师说这句话的时候，正蹲在地上观察堂本光一腿上那条笔挺西装裤，裤边几乎都拖在了地上，手中的软尺被绕成了一个解不开的死结。堂本光一自己从镜子里看，刚刚套上的这件衬衣好像也有点大。

衣服大可能是瘦了，那裤子变短又是怎么一回事？

“算了来不及改也来不及找新的了，先拿个别针别起来好了…”

他吃惊地看着裤子被挽进去近乎三指的宽度，服装师灵巧的手两下就搞定了。

堂本光一总觉得哪里有点奇怪，可又实在看不出什么说法，这时候堂本刚站了过来，对着镜子整理衣服和头发。

长卷发很好地修饰了他圆而有棱角的脸型，就连相处这么多年的自己，也依旧会惊艳于他眉眼的温柔与下颌线的锋利流畅，刚柔并济的美最吸引人的眼球。

等堂本刚站直身子的刹那，堂本光一才意识到，他好像…真的变矮了。

——昨天还卡在喉结处的堂本刚的脑袋顶，此刻即将与自己的耳垂平齐。

他表面平静，心里冒出无数个问号。

1米85。

这个数字是堂本光一秉持着科学谨慎的态度，在家附近药店里的身高体重秤上测量十次后取平均值的结果。

(185×10)÷10＝185

这三个数字在脑海里开始扭曲，变成了三张脸，每一张都满是风凉和嘲笑。慢慢地他就丧失了读懂阿拉伯数字的能力，木讷地盯着电子显示屏发呆。

“喂喂，那个把脸捂得看都看不见的小哥，再上一次秤就要收费了啊。”

离开的步子像身后有鬼在追赶一样慌忙，堂本光一走向自家大楼，思绪和步伐一样急促。

他怎么会变矮？Johnny 桑可从来没说过有这回事啊。而且当时梦里也没有友情提示，难道是自己大意了没看到吗？

他像玩大家来找茬一样细细盘算这几日的异同，应该不是吃的东西或者天气出了问题，毕竟前几天他的身高都没有掉。想来想去唯一的变化就是，昨晚没和堂本刚doi。

啊！难不成…？？？

一个大胆又诡异的想法在脑海里冒了出来。

脑补不如行动，他今晚一定要试一试。

“啊…啊——呜呜…慢…慢一点……”

堂本刚跪在大床上，堂本光一宽阔的身体像床被子覆盖在他的后背，白皙的胴体吻痕密布。堂本光一一手捞着他的腰，一手握住他的性器撸动，肉体拍打的啪啪声在室内回响。粗大的茎身射出时在他体内跳动，血脉贲张，又是一个爱欲深入骨髓的夜…

第二天他还没睁眼，就一反常态地被堂本光一先行叫醒，从床上薅了起来拉去了浴室里，在镜子前站了五秒钟，又被打横抱起来放回了被子里，末了赔罪似的在他脸上亲来亲去，留下一滩滩口水。

再次秉持着科学谨慎的态度，堂本光一又试验了几次，分别间隔不同的天数，最后得出了一个破天荒的结论。

——一天不和堂本刚doi，第二天身高就会减少五厘米，身高掉了之后和堂本刚doi，第二天就会涨回来五厘米。

这算哪门子秒速五厘米啊喂！

不过也对，毕竟是向神明大人许愿，怎么可能不付出代价呢。就是这个代价也让他心里七上八下，也不知道该如何评价。

人到中年，夫妻间最普世的情况不过是细水长流为主，激情偶尔，可堂本刚最近的生活却完全相反。不过性生活的满足也让他看起来精神饱满，状态绝佳，被无数人夸奖快40岁了还这么肤白貌美，肯定是家庭和睦感情稳定，这样在面对每日纷扰时才有足够的底气，不会被气出皱纹。他一边因为这些话而得意，一遍又暗暗咒骂家里那个重返十七岁模样的男人。

皮肤好是好，丈夫壮得跟狼王一样，他的腰都要断了。

哪里有压迫哪里就有反抗，即便革命的道路永远不可能一帆风顺——

就在堂本光一验证完自己的全部猜想，下定决心就算是霸王硬上弓也要每天和堂本刚来一炮的时候，故事的另一位男主角就把自己锁在了客房里，说什么都不给开门，还下狠话说如果他再吵就一个月不给艹。堂本光一从暴跳如雷到可怜兮兮，蹲在客房门口，哀求到大半夜终于睡着了，早上醒来的时候只有被狗女儿压麻的脚是温暖的。

房间门开了，身上混杂着起床气和发泄欲的人，拖着酸麻的双腿双脚，坚强地从地上站了起来，二话不说拉着堂本刚就往浴室走。

冰凉的大理石台面被铺上了厚厚的浴巾，积攒一夜的欲火将这片狭小的空间点燃，野兽般直接而浓烈的欲望袭向堂本刚，此刻的堂本光一犹如雨后湿热的广袤热带雨林，醇厚到刺鼻的草木芳香将堂本刚的灵魂都包裹了起来。

欲望来的凶狠，没有人能抗拒。

“你…有没有发现什么？”

堂本刚靠在爱人厚实的怀抱里平复呼吸，身上挂着大片新鲜的粘稠液体，和已经液化的水渍，吐息如游丝道：“？被奥桑禁欲一个月…第一晚过去就撑不过去的旦那…”

“呜呜呜…不是啊剛！你看看你再好好看看！”

堂本光一哭丧着一张脸，退出堂本刚的身体，扶着他被操弄到软若无骨的腰肢，另一只手在两人头顶来回比划着什么，堂本刚歪着脑袋看来看去，终于发现端倪——

“？？我…长高了！？”

空气凝固了一秒，下一刻化作滴滴since 1979的眼泪向堂本刚奔涌而来。

“是！我！变！矮！了！”

“事情就是这样…如果不和老婆酱酱酿酿的话，你老公我的身高就会以每天负五厘米的加速度开始做减高运动……”

听堂本光一讲完他的梦，以及那些他所谓的“实验”，堂本刚的三角嘴变成了圆形，久久无法恢复。

“我变矮肯定会被发现吧！然后就会上头条吧！……再然后…再然后就会被抓去研究院活体解剖吧！！！你舍得吗！”

堂本光一泫然欲泣，眼角红红的，像头受伤的狮子急需安慰。堂本刚看在眼里，霎时觉得这五厘米的高度是那么的人命关天，喉头卡着酸热的硬块，埋怨的话一句都说不出口。

高潮过后的疲惫也让他放松了警惕，丈夫委屈巴巴的样子又唤醒了最本能的温柔与关爱，他将那颗低垂失落的脑袋搂住，光一热乎乎的脸颊贴在肩窝里，安抚性的吻轻轻落下来，低声细语的娇嗔在耳畔响起：

“那你怎么都不早点告诉我…”

“我这不是才刚刚百分百确定嘛……”

“所以现在…明天你会变回1米9吗？”

“我…我不知道……”

堂本光一的唇不舍得从堂本刚羊脂般的肩膀松开，支支吾吾地说。

“怎么又不知道了，你不是说…”

“……之前！之前…对！之前我都射过两次以上的，今天才…才一次…”

“那你抱我去泡个澡叭——”

说完堂本刚便主动投怀送抱，虽然他短了五厘米，可好在剛还是那么的娇小玲珑，丝毫不设防的态度更是让堂本光一心花怒放。

这个澡他们洗得摇摇晃晃水漫金山，晨风掠过高层公寓的阳台，脚下的城市慢慢苏醒，互通了心意的中年夫夫又进入了蜜恋期。

“光一，喂，光一——别感冒了，去床上睡——堂本光一！！！”

“吱呦…吱呦…再顶一下…啊啊啊———”

梦里正好撩拨到关键时刻，只差一点就能脱掉剛的裤子欣赏他的蜜桃臀了——堂本光一突然听到堂本刚打电话的声音，好像在说自己要买什么东西，而他的身体像是被从高处抛下一样，强烈的失重感下一个鲤鱼打挺就坐了起来。

醒来后他一脸懵地坐在沙发上挠头，剛还在打电话，没戴眼镜的他只能隐约看到电视机上有一个眼熟的东西，一切都是那么的平常。

可下一秒他却发现大事不妙。

——坐在他身边的堂本刚，居然和自己的高度一样。

“老爷爷一样…要睡去床上，被子也不盖你想感冒吗！”

堂本光一：“？？？”

怎么回事什么情况？？？他堂本光一难道不是个身高1米9的帅哥，可以单手掂着堂本刚doi的猛男吗！？

堂本刚看着傻愣住的相方，喊了好几声声“欧桑”都没有反应。

“剛…现在是不是…在梦里啊…”

“说什么呢这人…啊——你把我放下！我现在还不睡啊！”

“来不及解释了快先给我艹一下！”

堂本光一从来没有觉得他们家有这么大，从客厅到卧室的距离怎么会这么远。堂本刚只当这人抽风了，准备见机行事伺机逃跑，可一进门就被扔进床里上下其手，他这才反应过来堂本光一是要来真的。

“我不要！”

“不要也得要！”

这几个字恶狠狠地从牙缝里蹦出来，柔软的身体被一点点攻城掠地。

【第二天】

“剛，剛，快起来别睡了，来给我量一下身高——”

睡眼朦胧的人被肌肉男从床铺里拖出来，紫色的吻痕和粉红的牙印昭示着昨晚的性事是多么的疯狂激烈。

堂本刚有气无力，站起来的动作简直比活死人还要僵硬卡顿，他的手中被塞进一把卷尺，另一头已经被堂本光一的脚尖踩在了地上。

“你看清楚啊，米尺要估读，读到最小分度值的下一位。”

“最小什么…？”

“诶算了算了算了，你看仔细就行。”

真是岂有此理了，怎么搞得跟我有错一样，堂本刚气愤地薅了一把自己的头发，在心里小声说。

“168…168，168.3。”

“.3？.3？.3！？你确定！？”

“唔…嗯……168.3。”

那么现在的情况是——做一次身高长0.3厘米，也就是说24厘米需要做80次，一个礼拜做四次一共20周，20周也就是——不到半年就可以重回1米9！

堂本光一心里的小算盘打得清清楚楚，一脸天真的堂本刚正如案板上的鱼肉，即将任人宰割。

“欧桑睡了一觉居然还会长高诶…”

他毫无防备地说着，门铃响了起来。

“这么早谁来啊？”

堂本光一盯着堂本刚抱进门的箱子问他。

“我昨天在电视购物里买了一个陶瓷茶杯，特别漂亮。”

有一种强烈而微妙的预感在堂本光一心头散开，他的呼吸都停滞了一秒，胸腔憋着一股气，像孤注一掷等待开盘结果的赌徒，死死盯着即将开启的纸箱。

发泡塑料轻易摩擦出静电，吸在堂本刚的袖口，像黏人的雪花。紧接着梦境在眼前化作现实，堂本光一的瞳孔都张大了。

——色如天青。

他看向堂本刚，笑得意味深长。

終わり  
、  
、  
、  
、  
、  
、  
、  
、  
、  
、  
、  
、  
、  
、  
、  
、  
じゃないよ ～～～～～

【身高小剧场①】

发生在阿爸缠着阿妈要doi长高高，阿妈意识到自己完全就是个工具人之后——

“老婆…亲爱的～～……老公呜呜呜……”

持续三个礼拜，每晚都紧闭的客房门终于开了。

“呜呜剛我错了，我再也不敢搞这些乱七八糟的了，我都想好了，我喜欢的是你你喜欢的是我，和身高体重年龄性别都没关系…求求你原谅我吧…嘤嘤嘤……”

“堂本光一…”

“到！”

“我也想长高。”

“啊？这………………emmmmm…那如果老婆不介意的话…”

堂本光一开始解自己的裤腰带堂本刚冷漠禁欲的脸让他菊花一松一紧，也不过一秒的时间。如果…如果这样做剛就可以原谅自己的话……如果…呜…嘤嘤嘤……

“骗你的开玩笑啦！表情怎么这么悲壮哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！”

堂本光一摸了摸额头的汗，彻底为自己的菊花松了口气。

“还想不想长高啦！”

“想！特别想！”

——•——•——•——•——•——•——•——

【身高小剧场②】

发生在阿爸再次梦到爷爷的时候——

“Johnny桑！为什么我拿那个陶瓷茶杯喝各种茶没都有用啊！”

“什么茶杯？你在说什么啊，听不懂听不懂(=_=)”

“就是可以让我长高到一米九的那个啊！”

“多大岁数了还想长高呢…”

“梦想还是要有的，万一遇见Johnny桑了呢！”

“和茶水茶杯都没关系，是橘子。”

堂本刚下工回到家里，闻到一股十分浓烈的柑橘香气，只见厨房餐厅茶几上都摆满了附近几大超市菜场水果店的全部种类的橘子，他家那“猫”正大快朵颐。

第三天堂本光一就成功上火了。

END.

——•——•——•——•——•——•——•——


End file.
